


Damned

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [34]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage, Mind Control, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was told to kill her, but his master decides at the last moment to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

She ran, her feet hitting the ground far to loudly for her likely. Her breath was coming out faster, as she tried to take deeper breathes in order to keep running, but knew that her body wouldn't hold up much longer. Glancing over her shoulder, she allowed her eyes to widen when she saw that the one following her was raising their weapon. A small cry left her throat as she hit the ground, her foot tripping over a large rock, twisting her ankle further than it should have been.

The weapon flew over her head, and she heard her quiver hit the ground. She knew it wasn't any use to her, as her hand gripped her bow, since she had no more arrows. She knew that she wouldn't be able to use it in order to protect herself, and she wasn't even sure if she would protect herself if it meant killing the one following her. She didn't want to kill him, not when she knew that he was being controlled. He didn't have any freewill; it wasn't fair to hurt him when he really didn't know what he was doing.

Turning her face toward him, her eyes gazed into his blank orbs. She wondered if Naraku was making him smirk or frown or scowl or smile behind his mask. She wondered if Naraku was able to do such a thing, and hated it. Hated the fact that Naraku controlled him, since she had had the pleasure of once being controlled herself, against her freewill. She was positive, she was, that if he had the choice, he wouldn't choose to do what he was doing, and for that she hated Naraku more.

"K-Kohaku," she gasped.

"Kagome," he said emotionlessly.

She shivered, for she could have sworn she heard Naraku's laughter behind the voice. The youth that was most likely older than her own brother, but a few years younger than herself, was shadowed by a dark light in her eyes when she heard it. So many times she'd heard it, yet even now she shivered in disgust and fear. She knew it made her weak, but that laughter was something that caused her to tense, wondering from which direction the hanyou would come flying out at her from.

Tears filled in her eyes, as she tried to move away. She knew she wouldn't get far, her ankle hurt far too much for her to walk, she couldn't run much farther, and crawling wasn't exactly going to do her any good. She was defenseless, she knew she could die, and it frightened her. Frightened her so much because she knew that Kohaku had chased her deep into the forest, deeper than she should have gone, and two of Naraku's incarnations were fighting with her friends.

She was at the mercy of her best friend's younger brother, a boy controlled by her enemy.

"Kagome," he said again, his hand rising into the air. His weapon gleamed in the sunlight coming through the parted trees. He almost seemed to be mocking her, though his eyes were completely blank, no life seen within their dark depths. Through his eyes his master watched, silently waiting for the moment that his weapon sliced through the young woman's neck and her blood burst from the wound into the air. Through his body his master would truly be the one to take pleasure in the woman's death, for somewhere in his soul she reminded him of someone, yet at the same time she was a strong and beautiful individual all her own.

A woman. A beautiful older woman dressed so indecently.

Unlike anything he'd ever seen until his master took ahold of him.

Laughter filled his ears, his minds eye focusing on her neck, almost like he was locking onto his target. His breathing thinned out, his eyes trailing over the length of her thin neck, before he raised his weapon a little higher. The demon bone gleamed along the point, catching his eye for only a moment, before he focused his attention back onto the helpless woman at his feet. His eyes darkened further, the blank stare intensifying, as he prepared himself for the strike.

"P-please, Kohaku!" she whimpered. "Y-you'll hurt S-Sango-chan's feelings… You'll…"

"Kagome."

The way her name slipped from his mouth was the most frightening thing about him at that moment, since she was sure he only knew her name because of Naraku. She allowed her bottom lip to quiver, her hand clenching the soft grass beneath her. The mask prevented her from seeing his lips move, and she was afraid that her name would fall from his lips once more, but he stayed silent, simply staring at her. Her tears began to fall, her eyes moving up his arm and gazing upon the weapon that she knew could end her life.

Whimpering again, she tried, "Y-you don't have t-to be under N-Naraku's con-control, Kohaku. P-please, don't—don't do this."

Orders were whispered into his ear, almost like a wind blew past him with the words riding it as if it were its wings. His blank eyes lowered a bit from her neck, searching for the spot he'd been told she usually kept the prize he now sought. His eyes narrowed a little, and he stepped forward, watching as she tried to scoot backwards from him. His arm lowered, and he saw her breathing begin to slow a bit, before he took a step forward, and she once again tried to scoot away from him.

"W-what a—" she squeaked.

His sickle dropped from his hand, the tip digging into the ground, as he took another step forward. His hand wrapped around the chain, dragging it behind him as he moved forward. Her back hit a tree, stopping her movements, as he knelt in front of her. With a shift movement, the sickle was back in his hand, and he leaned over her, his blade cutting into the front of her shirt, slicing it down the middle.

She squeaked loudly, her eyes widening as her shirt fell open. She tried to stop him, but his hand grabbed onto the chain she'd strung around her neck, the bottle at the end containing four shards. His eyes, she noticed, weren't on the bottle, or the chain, and a blush rose onto her cheeks as she crossed over arms over her bra. She got a sudden image of Souta staring at her while she was dressing, and her blush darkened, though she knew this was not  _her_  younger brother—not that that made the situation any brighter.

"K-Kohaku," she whispered.

He did not speak this time, his hand bringing the bottle up so that his blank eyes could look at the glittering pieces of the Shikon no Tama. Afterward, he tucked the jar away in his slayer outfit, and turned his attention back to the girl sitting in front of him. His hand tightened on his weapon, and his eyes caught hers, noticing the frightened look that was etched so deeply inside of them.

_'Now… kill her…'_

His body shifted forward once more, his mind instantly replying with his answer. His dark eyes caught hers once again, his hand coming up to grab ahold of her chin in order to keep that stare. His other hand lifted his sickle so that the point was pressed against her throat and she whimpered. Pressing a bit harder, he knew that he'd drawn blood, before he swung his hand out. The blade glinted again in the sunlight, and on impulse, his eyes shifted downward.

A chuckle entered his head, his body acting strangely while he took in the sight of the strange cloth she wrapped around her chest. His eyes narrowed a bit in thought, his feet shifting, before he went to strike. The sickle made of demon bone moved through the air swiftly, while the woman at his feet began to scream.

'… _Wait…'_

The tip halted directly before it touched her.

' _I have a better plan… Kukuku…_ '

Kohaku listened intently, his body shifting forward once more. The woman tried to lean backwards, but the tree she'd positioned herself in front of stopped her movements. Bringing his hand up, he slammed the tip of his weapon deep into the trunk of the tree, his fingers tightening on her chin. She was still whimpering, her scream dying on her lips when she opened her eyes to realize he had not taken her life. After the weapon was secure, he reached up, and pulled at the ties on his mask, allowing it to fall to one side.

Kagome's eyes widened, trying to lean further back when Kohaku invaded her personal space. "Kohaku," she whispered, her tongue darting out for a moment to try and moisten her dry lips. Her eyes widening even further when he leaned over her, his nose coming close enough that he was touching her own. Her breathing once again began to pick up; wondering exactly was going to happen to her. Her ankle still hurt, and she knew the taijiya-trained boy could overpower her.

"Yes, Master Naraku," he said, and then captured her lips with his own. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to press her completely against the tree at her back. Her hands came up to try and push him away, but he was relentless, pressing closer to him, his own hands gripping her upper arms.

* * *

"Do you think he would hurt her?" Miroku shouted over the wind, his hands gripping Kirara's fur. He was worried, while his eyes watched the red form of Inuyasha rush through the forest.

"I-I don't know…" Sango said, shaking her head.

"He's under Naraku's control!" Shippo cried. "Naraku could make him do anything, couldn't he?"

"We're not sure how strong Naraku's control is," Miroku replied. "Kohaku may be able to break free before he harms, Kagome-sama."

Sango's eyes turned downward. "I hope so."

"But—" Shippo began.

"We mustn't think the worst," Miroku said. "We must have hope."

 _Kohaku_ , Sango thought. Worry gripped her tightly, she didn't want for her brother to have harmed the girl she'd come to think of as her family. She didn't want her blood to harm anyone within her group, her new family—the family she had found because of the man who held her true brother under his control.  _Please… please…_

"Sango."

"Houshi," she muttered. She turned her eyes back, and then tensed.

"You must have faith, Sango!" Miroku said.

"Pervert!" she shouted, slamming her fist against his head. His hand left her backside, and she hissed through her teeth. "The next time you touch me, I'm going to have Kirara fly as high as she can and push you off!"

Kirara paused for a moment at the words, before she swung her body around a tree that she nearly hit.

"Kirara, faster!" Sango snapped, her head swinging around to see the grinning monk behind her. She snorted at him, and felt Kirara's body burst with more speed, flying through the forest with as much speed as she could without slamming into the trees surrounding them. Her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha's halted form, and wondered what was wrong with him, before Kirara swept up beside him, her form coming to a stop almost instantly.

Their eyes widened as they watched Kohaku pulled on the rest of his slayer outfit, and then shifted their gaze to the whimpering Kagome. There was a scratch across her chest, but otherwise she looked fine… except the fact she wasn't wearing anything. Which lead their eyes to the bruising between her thighs, and Sango's gasp filled the air as she leapt off Kirara's back. "Kohaku!" she shouted, disbelief filling her voice.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of his daze, and snarled. "You bastard!" he shouted, his nose taking in the scents filling the clearing. His eyes took in Kagome's flushed appearance, her bruising, and clicked the pieces together. "I'll kill you!"

Kohaku's blank eyes stared at him while Inuyasha jumped forward. His hand moved forward, and a blast filled the area, smoke flooding up into the superior nose of the inu-hanyou. He knew somewhere exactly what affects it would have on the hanyou, and he knew that the others would stay in order to help him through them. A small look of satisfaction filled his eyes, while he turned toward the girl.

' _Bring her to me, Kohaku._ '

" _KAGOME_!"

With a single leap, he landed next to the slightly shaking woman, gathered her larger form into his arms and raced into the forest. His navigation of the area took him toward a stream, though he knew that Kagura would most likely find him before he reached it.

His eyes shifted down to the flushed, naked woman he was carrying, and somewhere deep within his soul, he wished he did not have to give her to his master. He knew exactly what his master could do, and somewhere inside of him he cared. Cared for the older woman who resembled another, yet was someone completely different in his eyes. But what his master wanted he would have, for his body was under his control at that moment, and there was nothing he could do.

Because deep in his soul, he was just a little boy who wanted to die for killing his own family.

He was a little boy that loved, though he knew not why.

He was Kohaku.

_\--Fin_


End file.
